The Violet Thief
by FallingStars101
Summary: Aika is a girl who grew up alone. The only kindness she knows is by the hands of her best friend, old man Raiden. When she is forced to leave The Shadow Village, what is she to do? Go to Konoha, of course! A two day drive, and she is too tired to deal. She gets into Konoha University, and well shit. Nothing is easy for a depressed thief, with three names, who doesn't trust a soul.


**Prologue: _Everything Begins Somewhere _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. **I do, however, own Aika Inihara, Kana Taamassa and Sumire Nagai. Also, Raiden and possibly several other characters.

**Summary: **Aika is a girl who grew up alone. The only true kindness she knew was by the hands of her best friend, old man Raiden. When she is forced to leave The Shadow Village, what is she to do? Go to Konoha, of course! A two day drive, and even a trained Magician would be too tired to deal. She successfully gets into Konoha Academy for the Talented and Unique, and well shit. Nothing is easy for a depressed thief, with three names, who doesn't trust a soul.

**Authors Note: **I originally wasn't sure what to do with this idea. It went from one crazy thought to the next. Finally, I managed to settle on this final idea. It's focused on my OC, who I specifically created for this story. No, she isn't a self insert. She is actually a character I created for this idea. I mean, I would love to be a part of this story, but I really wouldn't torture myself the way I torture some of my characters, so yeah. She isn't me. Actually, if anything, she was based off of my friends. So, I would really like it if you didn't come in, hating on my character cause you think she is SI. Thanks.  
>Oh, and please no flames. Criticism is tolerated, but to a point. Once its simple hate mail, I am done.<p>

By the way, enjoy! :) I worked hard on this, but I know I am not the greatest writer ever and have a long way to go before I am even close to being as good as some of the other writers on here.

* * *

><p><em>Five hundred years ago, the shinobi world began to change. Over time, chakra began to fade.<br>It began in Iwa, and swept across each of the five shinobi nations. _

_Ninja slowly faded, the idea of such a thing being simply myth, legend and fantasy.  
>First rate citizens were civilians, bankers and business men. Although the New World came into existence, there were still those who carried chakra. They became known as Magicians across Iwa, Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Ame, and Sunagakure.<em>

_Most Magicians were outlawed, seen as odd, strange or dangerous among their homes.  
>Those who were allowed to stay, often were abused, threatened and eventually, killed. Some Magicians were hung for their 'crimes' against the city; each testimony backed with lies.<br>Magicians were forced to flee their homes and seek a safe haven else where. _

_Over time, one nation became partial to the unique abilities of the Magicians. There were those who knew of the old histories of Shinobi. Those who studied, trained, and became adept in the old ways of their world.  
>Sarutobi, Hiruzen; The First Magician paved a way for these chakra wielders to live a normal life.<em>

_He founded Konoha Academy for the Talented and Unique. The only requirement; Chakra._

_Over the years, the school became more and more popular. Children from all six cities came to seek sanctuary.  
>As the years progressed, more children graduated from the Academy, eventually forming an alliance known as ANBU.<br>ANBU quickly became a secret service, where people could higher them for mercenary jobs, or simple tasks that the client could not perform-though they specialized mainly in mercenary techniques. _

_There were some, in the Academy, who did not wish to become apart of the secret organization and thereby, had the choice to either go into hiding, remain concealed by the Academy's Protection Program, or become a teacher within the Academy, as they were still unaccepted by most other villages.  
><em>

_Magicians, as they would remain called, became less then hero's in the eyes of others. But they were worth more then any army in the eyes of Konoha._

_As the villages gathered in discretion, unsure of what to do about the Academy, a new village rose to power. Kagegakure, The Village Hidden in the Shadows.  
>This village hated the Magicians more then any other. <em>

_Although the hate for Magicians was strong, it faded as they Academy seemingly disappeared. Magicians fading after._

_..._

_Dark, bone chilling air swept across the dark City of Shadows that night. _

_Wind howled in the darkness, shrieking through the town. Lights illuminated the very thin sidewalk that took you through the middle of the town, tall buildings leaving the ally ways shady and mysterious. _  
><em>Down the block, to the right, rested a tiny old shack. Windows were busted and broken, wood shingles hanging loosely. Two pillars held up the deck, supporting the shelter above it. The front door was painted a rusty red color, paint peeling off in patches, showing the wet and rotting wood beneath. <em>

_A scream fell through the windows, and hollowed in the wind as it blew past. A wailing cry followed with a thud. _

_The new born was cold and hungry, wailing in frustration, her need for something to eat. The woman standing near the female child growled in rage, as she slammed a near by vase against the wall above the child. "Shut your loud mouth, you good for nothing brat!" The woman screamed, as she cradled another child in her arms. _  
><em>The second child cooed at the woman holding him, reaching his arms up to her. "Good baby," the woman smiled warmly at the baby boy. He was a tiny child, smaller then most. He had been abandoned by his mother, left on the street. <em>

_The baby girl wailed again, this time in need for her mother. She hadn't been abandoned like the boy. Rather, her parents had been murdered. But the shrieking woman hadn't cared. "The curse of this job," the woman murmured, smilingly happily at the baby boy, "Is that I have to take in every child. A shame, when that brat is so undeserving. Unlike you, Hiruko." _

_The baby boy, Hiruko, cooed happily, before his sleepy eyes shut. The woman rested the baby gently in the cradle, before walking towards the now silent girl. "Aika Inihara," the woman said, tugging at the brown locks of fine babies hair. The child locked her dark violet eyes on the woman, giving her a strange stare. "Prepare to live a life in hell."_

_..._

_"Aika!" A scream ran through the thin halls of the orphanage. An enraged woman stomped her way down the narrow hallway of the house, headed for the room of the mentioned child. "Aika, you demon." The woman shouted. "Not only have you injured Hiruko today, but you slipped that vermin rat in my soup!" _

_The five year old child scoffed. _

_She hadn't even touched her friend, Hiruko. And although the idea of someone putting a rat in the woman's food was hysterically funny, she couldn't take the credit for it. _

_"No dinner, tonight." The woman recited, as she did every night. Aika rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes, Ms. Akuma." _

_Akuma huffed, slamming the door shut behind her. Aika sighed sadly, before opening her bedroom window, climbing onto the sill. _

_'I am sorry, Hiruko. I can't stay here.'_

_..._

_Aika Inihara, the Child Magician ran away from the orphanage that night, sleeping on the streets. _

_'From now on, I'll make my own way.' She promised herself. 'I'll survive better alone.' _

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so that's basically all I have for the intro. Seriously wish I had more to write, but I couldn't think of much more. But it's just the prologue so I guess it doesn't really matter. I hope you guys liked the idea of it so far. :D I know I am enjoying the idea.<p>

I'll do my best to post chapter one ASAP.

Kay, bye!

~Peace, Love and Pixie Dust~


End file.
